Sentimonster
A is a monsterous creature manifested from a person's emotions by using the power of the Peacock Miraculous by turning a feather into an Amok. Description A Sentimonster is manifested from a person's emotions through the superpower of the Peacock Miraculous. They can take on a vast variety of forms and they have special powers. They are completely obedient to whomever possesses the object containing their Amok. Creation .]] First, the Peacock Miraculous owner takes one of the feathers from the Hand Fan and charges it with energy, transforming the feather into an Amok. The Peacock owner then sends the feather on its way to the recipient of their choice. Once the Amok reaches the recipient, it inhabits an object belonging to them, after which, a telepathic connection is established between the recipient and the Peacock Miraculous owner. Once the recipient agrees to work with the Miraculous owner, the Sentimonster will manifest. The Sentimonster has an appearance and abilities that correspond to the recipient and the emotion they felt, the same emotion that the Sentimonster was manifested from. Once manifested, the Sentimonster will obey the commands of whomever possesses the object containing their Amok. The Peacock Miraculous owner is capable of revoking the Amok, thus destroying the Sentimonster. Amokized Sentimonsters Sentimonsters aren't only magical embodiments of emotions, but actual living beings that are controlled by the one who holds the object containing their Amok. If the Sentimonster gets ahold of their own Amok, then they are granted their freedom. The more elaborate they are, the more sapience they have, with an example being the Ladybug, who, once she got her freedom, decided to help the real Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat Mayura. Sentimonsters can become dormant for centuries, only becoming active or finally destroyed with the power of the Peacock Miraculous holder. A Sentimonster cannot be destroyed by the Cataclysm, but it can be harmed severely. Another effect is that the Sentimonster gets out of control and goes berserk. In order to defeat a Sentimonster without the Peacock Miraculous to revoke the Amok, the object containing the feather must be broken, and then Ladybug must purify the Amok in the same way she purifies Akumas. Forms Season 2 Season 3 Previous Sentimonsters Sightings Episodes Trivia *The name Sentimonster is a portmanteau of "sentiment", a synonym for feelings, and "monster", hinting towards the fact that Sentimonsters are monsters formed from emotions. *This power is somewhat similar to Akumatization, as both involve infecting an item with magic and communicating telepathically with a person. **Unlike Akumatization, however, Amokization can infect an object that's been destroyed, although it is still possible to damage it further to release the Amok. ***Also, unlike Akumatization, the Sentimonster can only be controlled by the one who possesses the object containing the Amok, while the power to control Akumatized champions belongs to the Butterfly Miraculous owner. **Just like the Butterfly Miraculous owner can create heroes as well as villains, the Peacock Miraculous owner can create good and evil Sentimonsters. **Just like Akumatized villains can turn against the Butterfly Miraculous owner, Sentimonsters can turn against the Peacock Miraculous owner or the one that was controlling them, as long they gain possession of the object containing their Amok. *Because Sentimonsters are living emotions manifested in physical form, they can also be Akumatized, as seen in "Feast". As such, Amokization can fuse itself with Akumatization to create a hybrid mask. *Similar to how Rena Rouge and Volpina can communicate through their illusions, the Peacock Miraculous owner can communicate through their Sentimonsters. es:Sentimonstruo pl:Sentimonstre pt-br:Sentimonstro Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3